John Shaw
John Shaw is a character from Spaceship 537, where he is the biggest villain of the movie. He is portrayed by Javier Bardem. Biography Spaceship 537 John Shaw was good friend of Easton Grace. He is first seen when Edward Williams goes to him to asks of he wants to go with him to another planet. They send 18 students with him. Shaw doesn't likes this and wants to kill all the students and come back alone. When they are on the Spaceship 537, he had an own room. Owen Turner came in their room, but Grace killed him for Shaw. The next night, he stayed inside his room all the time.. Later there comes a fight on the spaceship. Wood and Livingstone are set free by Lauren Marshall. Grace attacks all of them. Later Shaw comes and tells them they have reached the planet. He goes with all his allies in an escape pod. The escape pod crashes on the planet, because George Smith had shooten on it. Shaw survived the crash. Shaw and his allies went to a town. Later, Markus Wood, Alexander Burns and the others also came to the town. A fight started that was won by Shaw and the others. The others were taken as hostages, except Markus Wood and Caroline Livingstone. Shaw wanted them to die. When Conley came, he started a fight with the Quetirians. Shaw and the others got some cars out of the Spaceship 484. Shaw was in the car with Easton Grace and Victoria Sinclair. Wood, Burns, Livingstone, Marshall, Johnson and Smith followed them in a Tyquervehicle. It has a cannon. Smith is sitting in it. He shoots on the car of Cole and Wright. He hits it totally and it completely explodes. After it, he also shoots on the other car. Grace goes in a cannon of the car and shoots on the Tyquervehicle. It explodes, but Livingstone also throws a grenade on their car and it explodes. Shaw loses control over the car and it crashes into a tree. Shaw goes with Grace out of the car. Shaw goes away and Markus Wood follows them. He reaches a small house. Markus Wood also goes in that house. "Hello, Markus. This is the big finale" Shaw says. "I don't care motherfucker. It's only you and me left" Wood says. "Hahaha, your lovely girl died. Victoria killed her. Do you know what's the weakest of you" LOVE!" Shaw continues. "So what's your plan? Did you know that you could have already killed me 5 times?" Shaw ignores that and says: "Also the fact that you care about the stupid aliens of this planets. My plans were always to take over this planet and kill everybody. Why you didn't understood that?" Markus attacks Shaw and says: "You know nothing about this planet. Oh and I think your boyfriend Grace died." Shaw becomes very angry of what he said and they start a big fight. In the house, Shaw smashes Wood into a hole where he comes in a secret room with lots of heavy bombs. He throws all those bombs to Shaw, but he dodges them and they fight further. One of the bombs contained oil and it fell on the chest of Shaw. Shaw is winning, but suddenly Wood uses all his energy and smashes Shaw away. Shaw is unconscious. Suddenly, Wood remembers that he has a lucifer in his pocket. He tries to make fire, but Shaw smashes him hard away. He kicks him very hard away. Shaw says: "I told you that you will be punished much harder. And now it ends, you will die." John Shaw grabs Markus Wood and gets his sword and says: "Now your ugly head will be removed of your body." Wood kicks Shaw in his dick and Shaw falls on the ground. Wood runs to the lucifer and uses it on the ground, it works and it starts to fire. "Very smart of you and what do you want to do with that?" Shaw says. "I'm Markus Wood that sets Wood on fire." And Markus Wood puts the lucifer into the wood and fastly it's on fire. Shaw is very angry and runs to him, but Markus throws the lucifer preciously on his chest where the oil is. Fastly, John Shaw is on fire and he screams very hard. Markus Wood runs as fast as he can out of the house and the house completely explodes. All the bombs explodes and the explosion can be heard on the entire planet. Shaw totally explodes. There is nothing left of him. A big idiot that keep down lots of his crew members, was finally killed. Relationships Allies *Easton Grace † - Best friend *Victoria Sinclair † *Eric Wright † *Miles Cole † *Aaron Adams † - Victim *Xavier Conley † Enemies *Markus Wood - Biggest enemy turned killer *Caroline Livingstone *Alexander Burns † *Lauren Marshall *George Smith *Joshua Johnson † *Ashley Taylor † - Victim *Anna Harrison † *Alicia King † *Daniel Davidson † - Victim *Tiffany Carpenter † *Ryan Bennett † *Liam Hall † - Victim *Owen Turner † *Edward Williams † *Jack Graham † *Victor Sullivan † *Gabriel Hurt † Category:Characters Category:Original Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes